Conventional hand guards for firearms are relatively simple and may adversely affect a user's accuracy when aiming or using the firearm. Conventional hand guards for firearms can protect the user from injuries related to firing the firearm, such as burn or scald injuries caused by relatively high temperatures generated, particularly along the firearm barrel, when using the firearm. Some hand guards can provide a user with an improved grip on the firearm. Although conventional hand guards can protect a user's hands from injury and may provide a gripping surface for a user of the firearm, the torque on the firearm caused by a user's grip on a conventional hand guard can adversely affect the aim and accuracy of the firearm.
One conventional hand guard for a firearm uses a special U-shaped yoke to engage an upper hand guard piece mounted adjacent to a barrel of a firearm. Multiple hand guard pieces can then be supported from the upper hand guard piece to provide protection for a user. Since the special U-shaped yoke can only engage a portion of the barrel nut, because of the U-shape design of the yoke itself, this design and configuration of components may not provide suitable support for the hand guard pieces which will be supported from the yoke and barrel nut combination. In these instances, this conventional hand guard may not suitably protect or aid a user of the firearm.
Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for providing a hand guard and accessory attachment device for a firearm, for example, a rifle.
A further need exists for systems and methods for providing a firearm hand guard capable of mounting an accessory to the firearm.
Additionally, a further need exists for systems and methods for providing a firearm hand guard capable of storing spare parts to aid a user.